Tenchi Renyuu
Tenchi is a female character OC made by CaseylynXx. She's a fanon/non-canon character. Appearance She has that one look with reddish-brown orange medium messy hair with leaves stuck on her hair, she has the know-it-all grin on her face as she wears a red colored mafia suit as her Element is Strom. Personality She’s a pretty active and brave character when it comes to difficult things like fighting stronger people. She knows she is not experienced that much in cases like these as a new member of the alliance, but she’s filled with determination/confidence when doing so. She can have a coward side as well, though she doesn’t like to show it that much since she thought that if she gets more scared, the members of the Alliance would think of her as a weak, backed down person. She can sometimes be nosy and just pops randomly out of nowhere in the dialogue when characters talk about a certain subject and that just sometimes annoys people a lot. 'Moveset' (There will be more abilities added later) Upgrades *Decrease Slow Healing *Increase Health *Decrease Low Cooldowns Boss Dialogues (These dialogues are non-canon) (I honestly can't decide if she should show up in a random act or in Sky Island. So there's going to be 2 dialogues) (Also one more thing, her moves are a little different than the one that's up on her moveset but surprisingly similar so the boss moveset is similar to her normal/real moveset) (Sky Island)Boss Dialog #1: Rinzaru: The opponent you will be facing is- Rinzaru gets interrupted by Tenchi. Tenchi: I'm so confident for this fight! I know it! >:3 Rinzaru: Well... You just ruined the surprise but you will be facing Tenchi, you guys probably seen her... Cielo: Wait wait. We had seen- Tenchi: YAY! <3 After Boss Dialog #1: Jay: Damn... You are really strong... Drakon: Wait, I feel like you're familiar to us... Tenchi: Mayyyybbeeee :T Vis: I think you're right fam~ Emily Belle: W-well... I-I saw her o-one time i-in a rose garden a f-few hours ago. Vritra: Yeah.. I also seen her in the- Tenchi: Hey! What you guys talking about?! Vritra: About you..? Tenchi: Oh! I feel like I saw you guys before! It was nice to fight with ya'll. Now can we get to the adventures as interns?! :D Rufaro: Sure. :U Renyuu has been added to your character rooster! '------' (Act ???)Boss Dialog #2: (This dialogue is U/C) Relationships (U/C) Trivia * When her dialogue comes, her talking sound is more like a high but very mature sound. * She was first created in Gachaverse by CaseylynXx and was about to be a BNHA character but eventually got the character as a Devil Beater OC. * She named her scythe, Irene when she realized her scythe was made of iron. * Tenchi also has different clothes other than her mafia clothes but those clothes are currently in construction, the other clothing Tenchi is going to wear is Tenchi’s Dress * She will be probably one of the characters in Gacha Beater Universe series that’s upcoming. *'Tenchi might have amnesia but that isn't decided yet.' *'Her name was based off of another person's OC's last name in a Chatzy roleplay.' *'Also the cost that she has is by the date when she was created.' Backstory (U/C) Creator's Note This is my first OC that I've published in the wiki! Yay! Credit and shoutout to Calibrius for making the mugshot of Tenchi! Without them, it would've been a incomplete set for Tenchi so thanks for the help! :> Category:Female Characters Category:Users of Agni/Strom